


Silver Lining

by Bailey_y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: Bad things happen, and Leo is the one to pick up the shattered pieces.





	Silver Lining

Warning：Angst，mental breakdown，bottom Cris， light BDSM  
Notes：发生在瓦伦西亚VS尤文图斯，29分钟C罗被红牌罚下之后

比赛进入29分钟，皮克一脸震惊的捂住脸颊，电视上那个坐在斑驳草皮上的前对家头牌，像十年前同队的红衣少年一样不甘的哭着。透过屏幕他都能感受到那个人的绝望。他是那么骄傲的人，很多人在受到刺激或者激励的时候才会拼尽全力，可于他，场上每一秒都像是在拼命读秒绝杀。

皮克不需要看也知道沙发上的其他队友是什么反应---作为经年的对手，大家对Cristiano Ronaldo完全不像是媒体写的那般针尖对麦芒，而是心照不宣同的尊重与感同身受。但梅西的感受一定和他们不同。于是他伸手搂住了坐在自己左手侧的Leo，凑到他颈弯想说点安慰的话，却看到Leo面无表情的拿着手机敲着什么。

他想靠近点偷看的时候，Leo已经按灭了手机起身走出客厅，消失在通往卧室的走廊。

他一脸“发生什么事”的看向刚坐在Leo旁边的库蒂尼奥，库蒂尼奥给他一个同样迷茫的耸肩。他又望向单独坐在沙发椅子摇晃的苏亚雷斯，挑起一根眉毛，苏亚雷斯摇摇头表示没有头绪。坐在电视前地毯上的登贝莱不确定的说，瓦伦西亚，是不是，离这里不远？

皮克蹭的站起来，皱着眉头两三步蹿到了走廊，速度简直赌上了后卫的骄傲，他冲到楼上Leo的卧室时，那个人果然已经换下了自己宽松的T恤，穿上了全黑休闲外套，并压低了帽沿来让整套行头完整。

“你觉得你在干嘛。”皮克丝毫不带喘的抱着手臂靠在门框问道。

“他在西班牙。”Leo看了他一眼，那表情仿佛他问了个显而易见的白痴问题，伸手想要拨开Geri走出去。

Geri翻了个白眼，直起身展开双臂把走过来的人圈在了怀里。“你觉得他会希望在欧冠比赛日，他所有队友都在场，全世界的目光聚焦的地方，让媒体捕捉到你吗？他的一生之敌？别人会怎么说？” Geri放软了声音试图跟他讲清楚一些道理。

 

Leo在他下巴下摇摇头，但是坚定的推开了他。他在门口顿了顿，低声说，“迪巴拉告诉了我他们住在哪里，我会小心。”

Geri拉住他的手臂，两人瞪着对方，接着Geri苦笑着说，我也拦不住你的是吧。Leo只是柔和的对他笑了一下。

然后Geri摇着头举起双手做了个投降的手势用加泰罗尼亚语骂了句自己是做了什么孽。

两人一前一后从楼上下来，看着直起身体跪在地毯上一脸担忧的小孩，一前一后的揉了他的头，又一前一后的冲库蒂尼奥和苏亚雷斯点了头，一言不发的走向了门口，关门离开。

苏亚雷斯起身去厨房轻车熟路的拿出另一袋爆米花，丢进了微波炉。

 

四小时后皮克总算看到了瓦伦西亚境内尤文图斯下榻的宾馆大楼。他按照迪巴拉给梅西的指示，路过正面在楼下燃放烟花庆祝C罗禁赛的狂热球迷，绕到了宾馆侧边不起眼的小径。坐在副手席的梅西面无表情的面孔在人海中燃放的烟花里忽明忽灭，但皮克注意到了他握紧的拳头，指节泛着白。

他们确定了四周没人注意到，正准备下车，梅西那一侧的车门却被猛地拉开了。

“Hi，Leo” 俊俏的阿根廷少年压低声音说，一把将要下车的Leo拽进了怀抱，并迅速的对皮克抬了下下巴算是招呼了，紧接着搂住怀里的人消失在一个隐蔽的小门里。Pique的心脏似乎承受不了再多一下的惊吓了，长舒一口气寻思着这少年的速度也是赌上了前锋的骄傲了。他知道自己的工作到此为止了---Leo的司机会在明早清晨接他回Camp Nou训练，在被媒体和警察发现自己无照驾驶之前，他还是赶快消失的好。

 

宾馆运送送洗衣物和被褥的电梯并没有很宽敞，他们两个是站在推着手推车的工作人员旁边上到十五楼的。为了不引起注意，走出电梯门之前，他们没有交谈。

电梯门缓缓合上，梅西拉住了向前引路的迪巴拉。“他怎么样？”他问。

Paulo顿住身形望着Leo，漂亮的眉毛拧在一起，墨绿的眼睛里的焦虑似乎是液态了，呼之欲出。

“他不太好。他在更衣室坐着等我们踢完，副主席有陪他一会儿，我不知道后面是怎么样。我们结束了回去，教练和曼珠都在安慰他，但他什么都没说，大巴上也只是靠窗坐着。我看到他在哭，可我不知道怎么安慰他。就是那种，流泪但是也没什么声响的，fuck，我从来没见过他这样子。之后没有人庆祝胜利你知道吗Leo，我们都很气愤，不应当是这样的开局，他这么努力的想帮助球队……”

Leo将已经开始以超快语速自言自语的年轻人搂进怀里，拍了拍他的后背，轻柔的问他Cris在哪间。

“1510” 他说，“他要了10号房间，你知道为什么的。” 要不是过于沮丧，迪巴拉可能为这一小口狗粮翻个腻歪死了的白眼，但他实在很难过。梅西安抚的揉了他的头发，叫他不要担心，回去休息。

Paulo点点头，把手心儿里攥着的房卡放在Leo手里，又紧紧的抱了他一下，之后回身离开了。

Leo咬着下唇深吸了一口气。他在门口左右望了一下，这时已经很晚了，完全没有人。推开门的时候他被房间里扑面而来的冷气吓了一跳。此时的瓦伦西亚不算炎热，地中海气候的晚风可以说非常宜人，但Cris依然把空调开到了仿佛在自我惩罚的冰冷。房间里没有灯，在玄关他甚至感觉不到房间里是住了人的。月光下依稀能辨认出地上丢着的训练包和零散的西装外套和裤子。被Cris踢掉的鞋子东倒西歪的躺在床前的地摊上。

Leo关门，上了锁。他边走边一路捡起地上的西服，衬衫，裤子，打开衣柜一一挂好。他知道Cris若不是实在没有力气，绝不会容忍他设计师剪裁的行头扭曲在地毯上。扶正了他的鞋子之后，他已经经过玄关，走到了床前。床在房间当中，落地窗前，阳光姣好，一片白亮柔柔的覆满了房间。

那个人脸朝下趴在这片柔软的白亮之间。他黝黑健康的肤色在月下泛着朦胧的光泽，浑身上下只穿了白色的CR7，紧紧贴附着臀部那道绵延优美的弧。柔韧矫健的双腿微微分开，手臂枕在脑袋下面。他现在看起来毫无攻击力，甚至是乖巧的。

他大概是哭累睡着了。Leo想着，拿起床头空调的遥控看了一眼，15摄氏度。啧，他砸了下嘴。对着天花板按了关闭。

空调滴的一声惊醒了床上的人，他猛地抬头回望，并倒抽了一口气。

“你，你疯了吗？你在这里做什么？？”他低吼着，声音显而易见的嘶哑。Leo觉得心脏仿佛被揪紧了。没有人，也没有事值得他的情人受这样的委屈。没有任何。他坐在Cris腰窝处的床沿，推了推他的肩膀，Cris翻过身试图坐起来。

Leo俯身上去把头埋在他的颈弯。熟悉的香橼白檀味盈满了鼻腔。他深深的在他颈侧吸了一口气，再缓缓的呼出。两人之间只隔了一层衣物，而尽管Cris的皮肤冷到让Leo不开心的地步，他的心跳却快而浓烈的击打着Leo的胸口。他们近到仿佛用同一颗心脏在跳动。

“你在西班牙。” Leo在他头发里呜呜隆隆的说着，“我得来见你。” 

他抚摸着Cris冰凉的手臂，试图让他暖和起来。但他被身下的人一把掀开了。

Leo失去平衡有点震惊自己突然就坐在地上了，仰着头不解的望着呼吸变得急促，嘴唇翕合不定，弧度极佳的胸口上下起伏着。

“你以为你在干什么？？？你觉得我无法处理这样的事情，必须要你……要你来……”他戛然而止，声音实在是哑到似乎每说一个字都是在刀尖上行走般的疼痛着。他硬生生的吞了口口水，“我在你心里是有多脆弱？要是被记者拍到……不，被楼下任何一个拿着手机的球迷拍到，我们两个就都完了。Messi，你是疯了，还是觉得我的状况已经坏到需要你冒着这样的风险来拯救……唔……？！”

Leo起身冷静的伸手卡住他的脖子，将他推到了床上。“闭嘴”， 他说。Cris如果想要认真反抗，Leo自然不是对手。但一旦Leo进入这样一种无比冷静而危险的状态之后，Cris通常只会双腿发软的服从他的一切指示，非常乐意的。但今天不是通常，他才不愿被自己的一生之敌兼挚爱可怜——他最不愿的就是被Leo，被那个唯一的Lionel Messi看不起，所以他牟足了劲儿试图将卡在自己脖子上那条纹了漂亮芙蕖的手臂移开，但他的手刚覆盖上Leo的，就被捉住按在了头顶。他是真的是没有力气，心力交瘁，昨晚楼下瓦伦西亚的狂热球迷已经吵到他无法入眠，他才换到了更高楼层，再经过白天训练，傍晚球赛的跌宕起落，他的身体乏力绵软到自己都觉得好笑。他噗的笑出来，好啊，连体质都大不如前了啊，他觉得自己实在是一无是处。

他放弃了抵抗。眼泪又不争气的开始涌出来。他胸口沉闷的仿佛压了座比利牛斯山。他扯着嘴角笑着，泪水涟漪中目光难以聚焦，但他还是用力瞪着身上皱着眉头的梅西。“我不用你可怜。你想要什么？我也没什么值得你一路从巴萨追过来的了，我不再是你唯一的对手了。甚至不再能与你站在同一个领奖台……”他不得不停下，因为梅西的另一只手摁住了他的下颌。那只手并没有施加过大的力道，只是象征意义大于实际意义的卡在他脖子上，表示，我不想听你在多说一个字。

在两人往常的相处中，都是Cris在努力填补沉默，他会讲各种各样的小道消息来逗笑Leo，会毫不介意的和他讨论战术，他不介意，因为他知道没什么是Leo想不到的或不愿意分享的，毕竟他这么聪明而技巧惊人---他可是能和自己比肩的人啊。而在他话太多让Leo觉得聒噪的时候，Leo就会宠溺的笑着用一个吻或者在更加剑拔弩张的情欲加持之下，他会用手卡住Cris有力的纤长的脖子来表达自己不想再听下去，请用你的嘴来做一些更有用的事。

可现在这样无声的制止只是加重了沉默的浓度，压的Cris越发喘不过起来，他不在那么确定了，他不知道自己还有什么优势能容许自己服软——这很矛盾，可他觉得如果自己占尽优势，就没有人可以伤害自己，流言蜚语也好，肢体上的控制也好都不能真的打败自己，对Leo的驯顺就更像是一种表达爱意的小动作。可现在他还有什么优势？他与Messi比肩的地位岌岌可危，他强大的心脏在数小时前被全世界见证着崩塌到支离，此刻他引以为傲的身体也仿佛一盘散沙。而他挚爱的人，面对着这样的自己，也只说了一句“闭嘴”。

现在的“驯顺”毫无价值。

因为他不得不。

他终于感觉到了冷。他想把自己缩起来了，这是Leo喜欢做的事，团成个团子。他现在只想把自己团起来，但他的自尊不允许。他从来不怵任何挑衅于攻击。从不。他用力瞪着Leo，试图从他惯常的扑克脸上找到突破口来反击。

除了，Leo的脸上写满了关切，挣扎，和愤怒。“闭嘴。”他重复到。这次不再冷静了。他俯下身咬了他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关用力的吻他，力道大到Cris尝到血。

“你漂亮的小脑袋，能不能有一次别特么，胡思乱想！” Leo极其罕见的说了脏话，在唇齿相碰的间隙。Cris的脑子确实糊成了一团，他想要推开，想要说清楚自己不再值得了，他们的关系可以结束了。

但他还是没有力气。

他被亲到快断气的时候，Leo终于好心的转战他的脖子。他因为红牌大概有些日子不会上场，所以Leo不打算放过那里紧致的肌肤。他一口咬住他的颈动脉，满意的听到Cris嗷的一声在身下扭动着柔韧的身子想要躲开。他的手回到他脖子的位置，卡住，这个动作他做得太熟练，以至于Cris常常会条件反射般的瘫软在他怀里，乖巧的像只被抓住后颈的小猫。这次不例外了，那个人充满力量的肉体现在像一滩水一样温顺，任自己捏圆搓扁。

他当然明白Cris所经历的自我质疑与自暴自弃。他太明白了。平时这个人阿波罗一样的自大不过是武装自己的盔甲，其实内里柔软的像珍珠母贝。他对这个世界无比敏感的神经仿佛是个缺陷，但却让Leo觉得他有着一颗随时能对别人感同身受的金子般的心。他会在一个不知名的巴西主持人不敢在自己面前踢球的时候温柔的鼓励他说，巴西人哪里又不会踢球的，你再试试吧？

Leo不能放着他不管，他必须驱车四小时过来抱住自己的情人，因为他知道他在想什么。他知道他给出的一切都处在一个与自身优势有关的微妙平衡里，而今夜这个平衡被打破了。他明白，尽管在外界看来他们像阴和阳一样截然相反，可Leo懂他，因为他们骨子里有一样的骄傲强大，脆弱和敏感。

“我知道你处理的好一切。我为你感到愤怒，不甘心但我知道你能处理好。我来这里因为我需要看到你。我知道你会怎么反应，你会走到什么诡异的死胡同里拼命的撞上去撞到头破血流。我想站在你和那个死胡同之间，你可以撞上我。你以为你的平衡碎掉了一大片。”他碰住Cris的脸，寻找着他的眼睛，确保他聚焦，望向自己。他接着说，“它确实碎了点，但有限。今天我不要求你给我任何东西，让你的天平偏离的更厉害。我来帮你把它粘起来。”

他虔诚的从他的心脏开始向下吻去，将他的身体当做神殿一样膜拜。他脱下他的CR7，亲吻了一下他半硬的肢体。Cris发出了一声哀鸣。他张开手指插入了Leo细软蓬松的短发，被他不断亲吻在敏感部位的胡须刺的有些痒。

他躲躲闪闪的又扭动了起来，不知不觉大腿分的更开，Leo在月光下看着自己漂亮的情人，门户大开任人予取予求的模样，心里仿佛进了蝴蝶。他从来没做过这样的事，但今天他想要。

他按住Cris名声在外的大腿，将他们分的更开，并分别在两侧的大腿根落下一个吻。月色轻柔的亲吻着Cris的皮肤，他突然间被Leo这样的温柔弄得有些不知所措，他们的性事总是狂野或者激情澎湃的——当然啦，他可是Cristiano Ronaldo，他有着性爱之神的名声需要守卫呢——他喜欢Leo操控着他，喜欢Leo像个独裁者一样猛烈的操他，索求他的服从，他也乐意给出，他爱Leo，他们谁都从没说过爱这个字，但他怎么能不爱。他只有在Leo面前可以什么都不是，就只是他身下完全放松毫无羞耻之心甚至有些放荡的Cris.他清楚Leo不是为了他的钱，他的地位才找上门来，因为我们说的是Lionel Messi，这些他自己不缺。他们疯狂的做爱，毫无保留。即使只是为了性爱，他也愿意，如果他只要自己的肉体和服从，那么就给他这个。他可以做到的。

但今天的Leo和往常不一样。他仿佛把自己当成了什么贞洁易碎的处女来亲吻着，每一寸肌肤。果然还是觉得自己脆弱到连正常的性爱都不能承受了么？他又开始向死胡同撞过去了。

他没能成功，因为Leo下一个吻的目的地，异常危险的靠近自己的入口，他啊的一声像蚌壳一样收紧了双腿，却被更快一步的Leo按回原处。他的腰软的一丝力气都使不上，他握紧了手里的床单和Leo的短发，听到身上的人闷哼了一声。他赶忙放手，直起身子想要道歉，只看到他的挚爱眼中的光芒浓烈到似乎要将自己溺毙。他看不太懂，但月光下的Leo真的太惊人，更惊人的是他眼睛望着自己，俯下身，推高了自己柔弱无骨的双推，舔上了自己身下的入口。

“啊……”他仰起头呻吟着，太过了，他的舌头不断的拍打着那里脆弱的褶皱，吮吸着自己，他感到自己化成了一滩水，瘫在床上不能动弹，那个人的口腔就是自己的救赎，是自己唯一能感受到的疼痛，痒，入侵与欢愉。终于他的舌头顶进了自己的关卡，长驱直入的舔舐自己内里天鹅绒一般的壁垒。他听到自己断续可怜的呻吟，突然间前所未有的感觉到羞耻，他拼尽全力将手臂抬起试图遮住脸，但手指刚离开Leo的头发，就被捉住了。接着指尖被含进了那个湿润温热的口腔，灵活的舌头卷着自己的食指试图用唾液包裹。他从没想过被吮吸手指会让自己硬到发疼的地步，但Leo做到了。接着那跟手指被Leo牵着，按到了自己的入口处。Leo没说什么，只是稍微施力，将Cris的指节推入了他自己的体内。“恩……”他忍不住，太超过了，在自己最爱的人面前用手指干着自己。他觉得身体烧的快要自燃了，而身上的那个人竟然枉顾自己溢出体表的羞耻和饥渴，起身脱掉了在口袋里翻找着什么。

他顾不了这么多了，没有Leo的阴茎，自己的手指也可以，疼痛都被高估了，是无关紧要的顾忌。他用力把手指戳进自己的身体，唾液逐渐干涩，他也不管，他需要被填满，需要疼痛，疼痛让他感到踏实。

他的手腕几乎要因为猛烈的抽插而抽筋了的时候，被那个人握住压在了胸前。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，对上一个对他似乎有点无奈的Leo，他皱着眉头笑的很温柔的样子真好看，他想着，他嘶哑到几乎无声的喊着Leo，Leo，Please，Leo，Please.

紧接着他的入口被一个更大，更热的物件顶开，那东西硬生生的把他撕开两半，他紧咬着下唇哀鸣着，没有意识到眼泪又滑落了脸颊，身上的人一手扶住自己的阴茎，挺腰一点一点的入侵，另一手扶住他的侧脸，舔掉了他的泪水，并在他的眉眼，嘴角的痣和耳侧，落下一个一个细碎的吻。他的入口被无情的撑满，他整个身体都绷紧了，那个东西的尺寸，平时已经让他备受折磨了，这次只是润滑剂和一根手指的准备，对他来说实在太过勉强。但是他需要，这样的胀痛无比精确的回应了他所有需索，烟花一样炸裂在他的脑海与全身皮肤的神经末梢，他浑身敏感到碰一下都会痛。

他感到踏实。

他体内的按钮每一次都被Leo熟练的正中靶心，他已经没力气哭喊了，也没力气克制自己的身体，他的阴茎夹在自己和Leo的身体之间没人触碰，安静的将他所有的欲求呼号出来。他射了，身体的震颤告知了Leo他这一刻攀入云端的欢愉与脆弱，他被紧紧的抱住，被更加狂热的亲吻，所有地方，头发，脸颊，耳锤，颈侧，胸口，乳头，以及，喷洒在自己身体上的每一滴白灼。

他疲惫的身体和大脑最终被Leo猛烈的攻击和爆发侵犯到了近乎昏迷的状态。他感到了自己的肠壁上那熟悉的激荡，在心满意足的陷入黑甜的沉睡之前，他似乎听到了什么。

“I love you. Cristiano." 

但是他没办法回应。他睡着了。

 

他被阳光照醒的时候无比痛恨自己居然在那样关键的时候睡着了，Leo，Linoel Messi，说了爱他，他真的说了吗？还是太困了的幻觉？他懊恼的坐起身，准备好了应对后穴和身上的粘腻。但什么都没有。他的身体干干净净，被子好好地盖在身上。

是，是梦吗，昨天，什么都没发生过？那些话，那些浓烈的眼神，那样温柔的亲吻，那样需索的舔舐，都，都是梦吗？

他一瞬间如坠冰窟，猛地从床上坐起来接着后腰一阵酸软他又嘶的一声跌落在柔软的床垫上了。

所以从刚出洗手间的Leo看来，就是一个人虚弱的从床上弹起来，再像没骨头一样软软的跌回去了，所以他笑的有点大声。

Cris感觉自己的人生一定是选了过山车的模式。他抬起头看到一个笑的眼睛弯起来的梅西时心脏是从骤停瞬间飙到秒速120迈的，也是赌上了前锋的骄傲的。这回他捂得不是腰了，是胸口，感觉自己确实上了年纪。

Leo走过来勾起他的下巴，目光在自己脸上逡巡了一圈，又像看牲口一样把自己的嘴唇扒开，并向左推了下他的头检查了一下脖子。他简直要被看得毛茸茸的了，斜睨着一派冷静的始作俑者，试图在眼神里凝聚一点世界第一足球先生，五座金球奖得主的气势。

Leo又好笑的撸了一把他纯天然无添加的卷毛，说道“你又在别扭什么？”  
他试图认真的回答这个问题，然后回顾了一下昨晚的前情提要，发觉自己红的像个虾子了，Messi吃了自己的……恩……还用舌头进入了自己的……恩……

然后他想起自己红也看不出来，稍稍找回了一些自持，突然又担忧了起来，皱着眉头问他，“你不用回去吗？”

梅西侧过身躺在他身侧，把自己团起来，拉过他的手臂示意他环着自己的腰。呜呜隆隆的说：“Simon还有20分钟到，我还能睡一下。”

他乖乖的收紧了手臂，胸口严丝合缝的覆盖住梅西的整个后背，头也凑到他的头发那里，轻轻的呼吸着。

”Leo“ 他犹豫的开口，不想打破这一刻的宁谧。

“恩？” Leo与其说是说话不如说是喉头震颤出了这个字。

他靠的很近所以用鼻翼接收到了这波震颤。

这让他不由自主的微笑起来。

“你……昨天有没有说……” 他抑制不住还是想要发问。“就在我睡着之……”

“我说了。”

Leo说，不肯详述。

Cris知道Leo一定能感到自己的心跳又开始提速，他有时候真的很气这个人真的很像小恶魔，在克制自己这方面。

他咬住下唇不晓得要说什么。

接着怀里的团子软乎乎的转了个身，并将大腿挂在了他的腰上，收紧。

“我爱你。”

他这下又要哭了。


End file.
